


Should've Said No

by LondonBoy



Series: HQ x Swift [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years are troublemakers, 2nd years are little shits, Bullied Tsukki, Comedy, Daichi is a stressed dad, HQxSwift Week 2020, How Do I Tag, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Noya & Hinata & Yachi have pool floaters, Suga is a sly mama, comedy(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBoy/pseuds/LondonBoy
Summary: Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata have been pestering Daichi for the team to go to this famous waterpark when summer begins next week. Well they all promised to behave. Besides Sugawara and Ennoshita are with him. But he should’ve known better, he should’ve said no.Song: Should’ve Said NoAlbum: Taylor Swift
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ x Swift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930471
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Should've Said No

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late for this bwahaha. Homeworks flooded me this week and I can't finish this! I was about to post this last night but my laptop was low batt huhu. This is probably my only story for HQ x Swift Week 2020 because my body is killing me. So this is my first fanfic in YEARS and here in ao3 and in this fandom for all the years I've been in it. So go easy on me, hehe. I can't believe I won't be able to properly participate in the two best things in my life, Haikyuu and Taylor Swift.
> 
> This is supposed to be comedy so I hope it's at least a little funny to you. It's not really based on the song, just thought the song title fits this. And I put an easter egg just like our girl Taylor! And I don't know the album for day 1, 2, 3 etc. so you get this bwahahaha
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Daichi-san please, please, please! Let’s go there next week, please!” The three idiots, namely Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata are all on their knees, clinging onto Daichi’s shorts as they plead for his approval as if their lives depended on it.

For the nth time today, the captain sighed. “I said no! You three would just make too much trouble in the pool!” Those three have been begging him to go to this newly opened water park with the whole team. He has heard of it, the _13 Water Park_ became instantly famous with it’s pool volleyball, gigantic curving slides, deep pools reaching up to 7 feet, various kiddie pools with different activities, several food stalls and many more attractions for visitors. 

“No, no! We promise to behave, we promise!” Nishinoya cried, his tears falling down like a waterfall.

Daichi gave him an unbelieving look. That promise is really too hard to believe if it comes from Nishinoya.

“We would do extra practice if you allow us Daichi-san!” Suggested Hinata, his adorable face already breaking Daichi’s resolve.

“Yeah, yeah or anything you want us to do, we will do it! We will do anything you want, please please!” Right now, Tanaka is lying on the gym floor, his face crying on Daichi’s foot and his hands gripping Daichi’s ankle.

He heard a sweet giggle beside him and saw an amused Takeda-sensei. “I think you should all go, Sawamura-kun,” Takeda-sensei said, making the trio's faces light up with hope. “Just look at them, how can you resist that?” Daichi glanced back to the trio and saw three puppy faces with big, teary eyes and cute pouts.

“But _sensei,_ you know these three are too much to handle already. They won’t go unless everyone goes. I can’t keep the whole team under my watch, that place is huge,” argued Daichi.

“I don’t think you need to worry about the rest. I’m sure they won’t be trouble for you. Besides, Shimizu, Sugawara and Ennoshita would help you,” assured the teacher.

“You won’t come with us, _sensei?_ ” Kageyama asked who happened to pass by them.

“Ah, no I can’t. Even if it’s summer, a teacher still has work to do,” Takeda-sensei declined with waving his hands.

“How about you, coach?” Hinata asks the coach, sitting on the floor trying to study some game strategies. “I can’t, sorry. Since it’s school vacation, I have time to put the store under some renovations next week.”

Again, Daichi sighed. He looked to his team and asked, “Who wants to go?” Unsurprisingly, the whole team raised their hands—Yamaguchi raised Tsukishima’s hand.

Daichi pondered on it a little bit more, weighing his pros and cons, causes and effects. “You promise to behave?” He asked the masterminds of this trip. They all nodded their heads aggressively, desperate to go to that water park. At this point they would eat shit if Dachi tells them to, as long as he gives them permission. 

“Alright, team!” Dachi agrees. “We’re all going to _13 Water Park_ next week but I don’t want to see anyone misbehaving!” The whole team cheered loudly (except Kageyama and Tsukishima, they don’t do that) and went home that day with huge smiles and exciting plans for next week. 

**_ONE WEEK LATER (in the Spongebob narrator’s voice)_ **

They decided to meet by the bus stop at 12:00 nn. The people present right now are Shimizu, Sugawara, Asahi, Daichi, Narita, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya (Tanaka and Nishinoya were the first ones and were 10 minutes early), Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

“Where are those three?” Ennoshita was a little annoyed by now, two buses have left them already and Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi are still absent.

“Did something bad happen to them?” Asahi asked, his anxiousness taking over again.

Sugawara out of the blue _negative haiya_ chopped Asahi on the side who screeched in shock and pain. “Come on Asahi, we’re going on a vacation. Put your worries in vacation too.”

"Let's just check first, if we forgot some of our necessities," suggested Narita to defeat their boredom before Nishinoya and Tanaka drag them into some trouble. 

"Good idea," praised Daichi. The team opened their backpacks to cooperate with the double checking. 

"Swimsuits?" Daichi asks what he finds in his bag. 

"Check!" Then everyone says. 

"Bath essentials?" 

"Check!" 

"Money?" 

"Check!" 

"Pool floaties, Noya?" 

"Hey!" Nishinoya pouted and glared, offended but still replied, "Check!" He swears he can hear Tsukishima snicker. 

"Extra clothes?" 

"Check!" 

"Extra under-" 

Daichi was cut off because of Yamaguchi's ringtone. "Ah sorry!" Yamaguchi apologized with a sheepish smile. "Ah, it's Hinata!" He declared when he saw the caller ID. He accepted the video chat and Hinata appeared together with Kageyama and Yachi who were… running? 

"Yamaguchi, thank you so much you picked up!" Hinata panted. 

"Why are the three of you running?" Yamaguchi asked in pure confusion. 

"Who's with him?" Asked Ennoshita. 

"Yachi and Kageyama," Yamaguchi answered. 

"Well, we don't want to miss a bus so we can catch up with you guys," says Yachi. 

"Why? We're just meeting up at the bus stop, remember?" Ennoshita interfered. 

"What?!" Shouted Hinata. "But Tsukishima said that you guys boarded the bus already!" 

Daichi's and Yamaguchi's faces scowled and chided the smug Tsukishima sitting on the bench at the same time. _"Tsukki!" "Tsukishima Kei!"_

Meanwhile, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya guffawed hysterically. "Good one, good one!" Sugawara regarded, while Tanaka and Nishinoya patted—rather hardly—Tsukishima's back in praise. 

"Shitty four eyes, I'll kick you when I get there, I swear!" Kageyama cursed the bespectacled blonde. 

"Alright, alright calm down the three of you. No one is getting left behind," Ennoshita soothed the running first years. 

"Okay, I'll hang up now. We're almost there. See you later!" Hinata bid. 

"See you later!" Everyone else at the stop, replied before Hinata vanished from the screen. 

Seven minutes later, the remaining three members reached their meeting place.

"I'm sorry, we're late," Yachi apologized to everyone. "I searched for my pool floatie at home but I can't find it. So I have to buy one, I told Kageyama and Hinata that I'll be late and they wanted to come with me but the line in the mall was long."

"That's alright, Yachi. We un-" Daichi caught a glimpse of Kageyama and Hinata fighting Tsukishima. "Hey you three! Stop that right now!" 

"A bus is approaching!" Asahi declared. Upon hearing that, Hinata and Kageyama stopped picking on Tsukishima, Yamaguchi calmed down, Sugawara, Nishinoya and Tanaka stopped cheering while the rest readied themselves and placed their backpacks on their backs. 

Even boarding the thankfully half full bus, they were chaotic. They were pushing each other to get on first and take the seat by the windows or choose their own seatmate.

The passengers were looking at them and the commotion they're making along with Daichi's shouts and Asahi's cries of being squeezed between Kinnoshita and the doorframe. 

Alas, Nishinoya and Hinata were able to sit by the windows first (because they're very small, they got to squeeze in first) Shimizu and Yachi are seating side by side together (they're all gentlemen of course they would let the pretty ladies choose), and Daichi who threatened his members to let him seat with Sugawara while the rest are left to sit anywhere available. 

Daichi thanked the heavens above that the children were sound asleep instead of screaming to converse with each other as if there is a fucking mountain between them. After looking back to check at the troublemakers one last time, he sighed and leaned against the seat. “Thank god, they’re sleeping. Peace and quiet for me and the passengers,” Daichi told the beauty beside him.

Sugawara chuckled. “Well then, good luck to you later,” he teased Daichi whose eyes widened like saucers when he realized the amount of energy these children will have later. Sugawara laughed at his boyfriend’s expression. “Relax, Daichi. Relax with me later, hm? Don’t mind them later, okay? Let them do what they want and you will unwind with me.” Sugawara held Daichi’s cheeks in his hands.

“But Suga-”

“No buts!”

“Suga, please no-”

“And I am not taking no for an answer.” He pecked the tip of Daichi’s nose before releasing his face. 

Daichi heard Suga mumble something inaudible. He only heard something along the lines of _“spicy mapo tofu later”_ but he did question it nor minded it much. Sugawara just probably found that they’re selling his favorite food in the park and he’ll stuff himself with it. 

That’s right. Today, Daichi must relax. He’s on a vacation, too and he will also take a break away from the calamitous Karasuno volleyball team. Even just for a day. 

It was fine when they got off the bus, with their still sleepy and dazed selves. The line to the cashier was long but the staff were quick to do their jobs so they didn’t have to wait that long. After paying for their entrances they entered the park with no trouble at all—but not without the cashier mistaking Yachi, Nishinoya and Hinata for children and offering Daichi a children’s discount.

They all awed the moment they saw the interior of _13 Water Park._ It was majestic, slides of different colors, shapes, and sizes, swimming pools for children and adults with depths from low to high, different food stands in a cafeteria, pools for waves, volleyball and jacuzzi are also present.

Everyone’s jaw dropped and had stars in their eyes.

The two girls parted with their boy friends to change into their respective changing rooms. 

“I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I wanna slide down the big slides!” A shirtless and pumped up Hinata suddenly pounced on Tsukishima’s shoulders who was changing. Nishinoya mimicked and clung onto the taller’s neck making him wobble.

“Hey, get off of me you tiny monkeys!” Tsukishima threatened, trying to shake off the mentioned monkeys but they won’t come off.

“Oi, Nishinoya!” Asahi called his boyfriend’s attention before he could hurt himself but it was too late, Nishinoya’s and Hinata’s weight combined was too much for an unstable Tsukishima and they fell on the floor.

Daichi on the other side of the lockers, who heard the sound of something falling and two familiar laughters, yelled, “Nishinoya! Hinata!” He was about to go to their side when Sugawara stopped him with a grip on his arm. He looked at the silver-haired with a questioning look.

“I said relax, right?” Sugawara reminded him after a brief shake of his head. 

Honestly, Daichi can’t resist his angel. “Right.” 

After dressing in their swimsuits—Sugawara with pink floral swimming trunks and matching polo shirt, Daichi with a simple dark blue speedo racing shorts, Asahi with swimming board shorts in colors of red, yellow, and orange, Nishinoya in a loose shirt (Asahi’s) hiding his short black and white stripe patterned trunks, Narita in a black speedo rashguard and shorts, Tanaka in light gray board shorts, Kinoshita in a pair of black swimming pants with violet colors on the sides, Tsukishima in a dark gray swimming boarding shorts, Yamaguchi with a short, star printed swimming trunks and an unbuttoned, dark gray polo shirt that seemed to match Tsukishima (because it does), Hinata in a short light yellow swimming trunks and a simple white shirt, and Kageyama in navy blue, garterized swimming shorts—they exited the changing rooms and met with the two girls looking as lovely as ever.

Yachi and Kiyoko are being the center of attention today in the park, looking like goddesses waiting on the benches. Yachi’s wearing a light pink one piece swimsuit with a skirt barely hiding her bottom and Kiyoko in a white two piece with a big bow on the bra and tiny ones on the sides of her panties.

“Kiyoko-san! Yachi-san!” Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s eyes turned into pink heart shapes, clutching their chest because of the unexpected Cupid’s arrow that shot their hearts. 

“Oi, Noya-san, give Kiyoko-san to me! You already have Asahi-san!” Tanaka snapped at his buddy.

“Fine, fine,” Nishinoya agreed with a _“hmp!”._

“Alright!” Daichi called his companion’s attention. “You all promised me to behave. Go have fun, do whatever you want but don’t make any trouble for me and the others. The pocket money is with me in my bag if you need to buy something. Now, scram!” And they did, to do whatever the hell they will do.

Dachi along with Sugawara and Asahi went into the very relaxing, round jacuzzi pool. As he felt the bubbles already vanishing his worries away he thought to himself, _“Yeah, I need this. That hits the spot.”_

**_MEANWHILE (in the Spongebob’s narrator’s voice)_ **

In one of the slides, a medium sized one, Tanaka carefully sat behind Hinata so as not to push him who is sitting behind Nishinoya. 

“I’m all set! Are you pipsqueaks ready?” Tanaka eagerly asked the two small boys in front him wearing their pool floaties around their arms. 

“Yeah!” Hinata cheered.

“Go push, Ryu!” Nishinoya initiated.

Tanaka complied, he pushed with his hands behind him and they swiftly slid down the slippery slide. They screamed in exaltation, they could feel the wind slap their faces and water sprinkle on them as they slid through loops. When they were nearing the end of the slide, Tanaka felt himself shudder when his sixth sense awakened and his smile turned upside down. 

Tanaka didn’t realize that they'd already reached the pool and was not ready when they splashed on the waters. 

“Yahoo!” Nishinoya resurfaced.

“Again, again!” Hinata chanted with his fists pumped up in the air.

“Let’s go!” Nishinoya and Hinata easily hoisted themselves out of the pool to run towards the starting of the slide but halted when they realized that Tanaka was still in the waters. 

“Hey, Ryu let’s go!” Nishinoya motioned with his arm.

“Sorry Hinata, Noya-san. I have to go,” said Tanaka as he exited the pool as well.

“But why?” Hinata asked in a saddened tone.

“I feel like our managers will be in a sticky situation,” Tanaka said with a really, _really_ serious expression. 

Hinata gasped in fright. “Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san?” 

“Then let’s go to them, right now. Where do you think they are?” Nishinoya said.

“No, no don’t worry nothing bad has happened. I’ll just go check on them to make sure that they’re not in trouble. I can do it on my own. You two go back to the slide, I’ll be quick. And I’ll find you two if there’s a big trouble,” assured Tanaka. 

“Alright,” Nishinoya hesitated but Tanaka already took off to find their managers. 

“Noya-san, let’s go. They’ll be fine with Tanaka-san!” Hinata smiled brightly that brought Nishinoya back to his good mood. They both ran towards the slide to have fun again. Nishinoya stopped running when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, the biggest slide in this park. It was like he was looking at a titan with complicated swirls. And it ends in a 7 feet pool!

“Shoyou wanna, go there?” Nishinoya pointed to his main attraction. 

Hinata’s eyes twinkled in amazement when he saw the slide and didn’t think twice about following his senpai running towards it. 

**_MEANWHILE (in the Spongebob’s narrator’s voice)_ **

“One touch!” Yamaguchi shouted as he blocked Narita’s spike and Kageyama received it. The ball bounced back to the other side and Ennoshita easily received it. Narita was about to spike it but someone called his name from afar. 

“Narita, Narita! Let’s go, I got the money!” Kinoshita said running towards the pool.

“Sweet!” Narita cheered and hauled himself up to exit the pool. 

“Where are you two going?” Ennoshita asked, a little nervous and worried.

“Oh, we’re just buying food,” answered Kinoshita casually. 

While waiting at the bus stop a while ago, Daichi told Ennoshita to keep an eye out for Narita and Kinoshita. They may not be as stentorian and boisterous as Tanaka and Noya when being chaotic but they’re still little shits.

They’re only buying food though, what could go wrong? 

“Alright, come back quickly,” Ennoshita gave permission. 

“We will,” said Narita as he and Kinoshita saunters away towards the food stalls. 

“Are you sure you also got the pocket money?” Narita whispered to his partner.

“Yeah, I got yours, mine and the pocket money in Daichi-san’s bag.” Kinoshita showed all the money he got in his wallet. 

“How sure are you that it was Daichi-san’s bag?” 

“I’m sure, I saw him carrying it earlier. Stop asking questions and let's go have a mukbang!” Kinoshita grabbed his friend’s wrist and dragged him to the food stalls. 

“Hey stop running here, it’s slippery!” Ennoshita scolded the two sprinting teammates who disobeyed him. Ennoshita just sighed.

“We can’t play with only the three of us,” Kageyama pointed out. 

“Mm, yeah,” Ennoshita agreed. “Tsukishima, play with us!”

No response.

“Oi, four-eyed dumbass. Your senpai is calling you. Join us!” Kageyama provoked and was really tempted to throw the volleyball at the flippant blonde..

No response.

Yamaguchi agreed. “Hey, Tsukki come on, join us!” 

Tsukishima, who was placidly resting on the rattan pool bench with a soft bed while listening to music with shades covering his eyes to furtively ignore his teammates, raised his head at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice that he heard amidst the music blasting out of his headphones.

“No, I want to sleep,” Tsukishima stated and laid his head back.

“Then why did you come here if you won’t hang out with us?” Kageyama asked. A ball to Tsukishima’s face would really look sweet right now.

“Ah, I forced him,” Yamaguchi scratched his head in embarrassment. 

Of all people, Tsukishima’s teammates won’t be able to force him into anything unimportant to him so they were about to give up on having fun.

Until Ennoshita thought of a plan. “Kageyama, Yamaguchi come.” He motioned for his kouhais to go to him. He whispered his idea to the two of them. Whatever it was it made Yamaguchi gasp.

“Tsukki-!” Kageyama nonchalantly covered Yamaguchi’s mouth. 

Ennoshita continued whispering the details of what they’re going to do and Yamaguchi was honestly speaking, he would like to see the results.

**_MEANWHILE (in the Spongebob’s narrator’s voice)_ **

Kiyoko and Yachi are delighting in their ice cream while touring around the huge water park. They decided to walk around after taking a dip in the pool. 

“It’s really hot today, huh Kiyoko-san?” Kiyoko agreed with Yachi with a nod. Indeed this afternoon is scorching hot. The water droplets on their skin from earlier are now mixed with their sweat. 

When they passed a nearby male’s restroom, they heard crying. They stepped back a little to take a look out of concern. They saw a crying little boy maybe around 6 or 7 years old. 

“Hey, little guy what’s wrong?” Yachi asked the sniffling boy, she and Kiyoko kneeled down to match the boy’s height. When the little curly brunette raised his reddened and wet face to look up, Yachi instantly recognized him. “Yuu-chan?” 

“Yachi-nee!” Yuu cried harder, but this time in relief of seeing two familiar faces in this crowded place full of strangers.

“You know him?” Kiyoko asked.

“Yeah, we watch some of our matches together with Ukai Sr. and his friends.” Yachi turned her attention back to the boy. “Why are you crying here alone?”

“I… I lost my big brothers,” Yuu answered in between sniffles.

“Why? What happened?”

“We were… li-lining up to buy foo-food but… my ball ro-rolled away and I followed to… get it but I got l-lost.” He clutched his yellow and red beach ball to his chest.

“That’s alright, that’s alright.” Kiyoko caressed the boy’s brown hair. When he cried harder, Kiyoko gave her ice cream to Yachi and then pulled the little boy to her chest and carried him to properly calm him down by rubbing him small back. “Hush now, hush. Me and Yachi-nee will help you find your big brothers okay? Stop crying now.”

“Oh, I wonder where his brothers are,” Yachi questions with a very worried tone. “Maybe they’re still by the food stalls?”

Kiyoko shook her head in disagreement. “I don’t think so. They're probably scattered to find him.”

“You’re right.”

“But let’s still wait for them by the food stalls in case they come back.” Yachi nodded.

They stroll back to where they remember the food stalls are. Unbeknownst to them, a bald man is following them, much like the stalker that he is. 

When they reached the food stalls they saw two familiar men with a phone filming a… mukbang?

“Hey, you bought so much food again!” Kinoshita laughed seeing the new batch of sushi Narita bought. “Don’t waste the money, we still have to buy Suga-san spicy mapo tofu.”

“I know, I know,” said Narita. He caught a glimpse of his two managers and waved towards them. “Hey, Kiyoko-san, Yachi-san!”

“Oh! Kinoshita-san, Narita-san, hello there!” Yachi greeted back, with Kiyoko giving them small waves. 

“Who’s that little boy?” Kinoshita pointed to the small child between Kiyoko and Yachi.

“This is Ogasawara Yuu-chan. He watches some of our matches,” Yachi introduced. “Yuu-chan, that’s Narita-nii and Kinoshita-nii.”

The two mukbangers waved their hands in acknowledgement and little Yuu answered with a languid wave of his.

“We found him crying. He lost his brothers,” Kiyoko summarised.

“Oh yeah, there was a guy asking us if we saw a curly brunette boy with a red and yellow beach ball,” Narita remembered.

“Don’t worry little guy, your brothers will come back here for you,” Kinoshita assured Yuu. “Here have some Pocky.” He offered Yuu an unopened box of chocolate Pocky. 

Yuu accepted the biscuits and happily snacked, patiently waiting for his brothers.

* * *

“Okay, okay my turn,” said Asahi after his laughs mellowed. He, along with Sugawara and Daichi are the only ones in the jacuzzi now so they decided to play 2 truths and 1 lie, dirty edition. “Um… I love eating Noya’s ass, Noya can deep throat me, my favorite position is doggy.”

Sugawara and Daichi contemplated the answer. This one seemed difficult for them.

“Your favorite position is doggy?” Daichi more of asked instead of answering. 

“Yeah! It’s obviously missionary because you’re religious,” Suga joked.

“No! Noya can’t deep throat me,” Asahi answered sheepishly. Why did he agree to this again?

“What?!” Suga exclaimed. His face showed shock and disbelief. “No way! No way!”

“With Noya’s big and loud mouth?” Daichi asked, also not buying it.

Asahi just shrugged his shoulders, too embarrassed to say anything.

“Just how big are you? You know you’re scaring me right now,” Suga said.

Asahi nervously laughed. “Oh, speaking of Noya. I forgot to tell him my folks are inviting him for dinner. I’ll just go find him.” Asahi exited the bubbling waters and walked off.

“Maybe I should go check on the brats,” Daichi thought out loud.

“No you shouldn’t,” Sugawara nonchalantly declined the idea. 

“Why not? I’ll just go check on them.” Daichi stood up, he was about to swing his leg out of the jacuzzi tub but Sugawara prevented him by grabbing his arm.

“Wait no!” Sugawara’s voice was somewhat alarming.

Daichi is now confused about Sugawara and his actions and the silver-haired knows that Daichi’s being suspicious now.

“Why not?” Daichi asked that one more time.

Sugawara has no exit in this, he can’t think of any other excuse other than relaxing together. 

_“They’re probably done with their shenanigans right now.”_

“Nothing, ahh… nevermind.” Sugawara let go of Daichi’s arm. The captain stared at his boyfriend for a few more seconds before fully getting out of the jacuzzi.

Sugawara was still anxious though, thinking what if Daichi catches those idiots. Unable to think of anything else to do, he just decided to follow Daichi.

**_MEANWHILE (in the Spongebob’s narrator’s voice)_ **

“Oh come on man! Let us go, just once!” Nishinoya stomped his feet in irritation to the man before him. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Hinata agreed with his senpai—as always. “We’re wearing floaters, you see? Floaters!” Hinata proudly showcased his and Nishinoya’s floaters around their arms.

The tall man, guarding this particular slide, sighed in exhaustion from arguing with these two kids. “Look kids-”

“We’re highschoolers!” Nishinoya snapped.

“Whatever.” The lifeguard rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I can’t let you go, you must be with a guardian or be at least 6’0 feet tall because you'll be sliding down in a 7 feet deep pool.”

“I told you, Noya-san can be my guardian because he’s older!” Hinata pointed to his proud senpai.

The lifeguard inspected them with an impassive look. “A tall guardian.”

Nishinoya and Hinata growled.

“Now go back before I call your guardians through the intercom. Shoo shoo!” The lifeguard shooed them away.

Before Hinata could completely go down the platform, he saw the lifeguard sit in a corner and play games on his phone, away from the slide entrance.

And that look. Oh, Hinata knows that look all too well. That’s exactly how Kenma looks at his video games while playing, focused and in their own world.

“Noya-san,” Hinata quietly called his senpai.

“What is it?” Nishinoya responded.

“Let’s make a run for it.”

“What?”

“If we run very fast, that guy won’t notice us. Look, he’s so absorbed into his game. It’ll be too late before he could catch us.”

Nishinoya glanced at the lifeguard and Hinata was right, he couldn't catch them.

“Shoyou you’re a genius,” Nishinoya complimented his kouhai with a very serious and genuine face.

Hinata nodded in thanks. “Thank you so much, Noya-san.”

“Let’s go.”

Hinata started counting. 

“1.”

“2.”

“3.”

And the two runts quickly dashed towards the entrance of the slide and plopped on the strong, wet plastic on their stomach, the width of the slide big enough for their tiny figures.

“Hey!” The lifeguard reacts after seeing something zip passed him but it was too late, the waters already dragged Nishinoya and Hinata down the slide.

Senpai and kouhai yelled and screeched their esophagus out. Both are in euphoria as they slide around in loops then unexpectedly slide down then go through another loop again, add to that their position sliding down head first.

“Aaaaaahhhhh! Noya-san I think I peed myself!”

“I’m also about to do that! Aaaaaahhhhhh!”

When Asahi reached the biggest waterslide, he heard familiar voices from there and instinctively followed the sound and saw a blissful Nishinoya and Hinata. He caught a glimpse of the depth of the pool they will crash-land in and a look of horror appeared on his face. 

Nishinoya and Hinata have already reached the pool and successfully floated. Still, Asahi jumped in but forgot that he couldn’t swim even if his life depended on it so he’s the one flailing his arms trying to surface or find something concrete to step on. 

“Woohoo!” Nishinoya cheered in the waters. 

“Noya-san! Is that...Noya-san, Asahi-san’s drowning!” Hinata pointed to a familiar, drowning bearded man near them.

“Oh shit!” NIshinoya cursed.

The two quickly swam towards Asahi. When they reached him, they difficultly tried to grab his arms. 

“Asahi-san it’s me Noya and Shoyou. Calm down and grab the metal ladder,” Nishinoya soothed his boyfriend. 

It was a success. Asahi was able to grab the ladder hiding beneath the waters and pulled himself out of the pool. He tried to catch his erratic breathing to steady his pounding heart.

“Asahi-san, you should’ve worn floaters if you wanted to swim in the 7 feet pool,” Hinata innocently suggested, unaware that Asahi was uselessly trying to save their lives.

**_MEANWHILE (in the Spongebob’s narrator’s voice)_ **

Kageyama exited the pool again, earlier it was to get his goggles by the table and to secretly check if Tsukishima is sleeping and now it’s to put his goggles back and to also check if Tsukishima is asleep already. When he noticed Tsukishima’s breathing has slowed down and that his fingers were twitching as if dreaming, he cheered internally. He quickly walked back to his two friends who seem to be casually talking to each other but are actually antsy from the anticipation of Ennoshita’s plan. 

The setter made sure to get in the pool with them before telling the good news. “Tsukishima’s asleep. Confirmed.” Kageyama has this athirst expression on his face, hungry to prank the blonde annoying him.

“Yamaguchi, you’re sure Tsukishima won’t wake up?” Ennoshita questioned once more or else their plan and “hard work” would go in vain.

“Yes, I promise. He’s a heavy sleeper, as long as we don’t make a noise,” confirmed Yamaguchi.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Ennoshita pumped up his teammates. They all exited the pool and quietly tiptoed their way to Tsukishima.

With Yamaguchi’s practiced hands, he swiftly removed Tsukishima’s headphones and placed it on the table beside him.The three nodded to each other, signalling each other to get in position. Carefully and calculatedly Kageyama and Ennoshita wrapped an arm around each of Tsukishima’s underarms and their free arms circled around his back while Yamaguchi held the ankles. Counting 3 seconds in their minds, they simultaneously carried a sleeping Tsukishima who actually stayed unconscious. They took cautious and delicate steps towards the empty kiddie pool so as to not to wake Tsukishima.

Daichi, who was searching for his teammates with an agitated Sugawara, saw Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita carrying a deeply asleep Tsukishima towards the kiddie pool. He felt himself burst and felt hot steam coming out of his ears. 

He stomped towards them while roaring really, really thunderingly and angrily, _“Kageyama! Ennoshita! Yamaguchi! What are you doing to Tsukishima!”_

Tsukishima was woken up from Daichi’s outburst so the three criminals briskly threw a dazed Tsukishima into the 3 feet pool. Tsukishima momentarily thrashed around because of the shock until he was able to sit on the tiled floor of the pool.

The three of them bursted into uncontrollable laugter. Ennoshita sqautted down and banged on the floor while Kageyama and Yamaguchi had tears in their eyes from so much laughter already. 

Tsukishima gasped for air, and removed his glasses to wipe the chlorine water out of his eyes. Once he put them back and saw the three, guffawing pranksters he was raging and mad. “What the fuck?!” 

“Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita! What the fuck were you doing?!” Daichi finally reached them but they couldn't answer the scary and angry captain.

“Daichi-san, Suga-san!” Both lovers turned their heads to follow the voices and saw a shocked and motionless Asahi with Nishinoya and Hinata whose faces have wide grins.

“What happened?” Sugawara asked, seeing Asahi with a traumatized face.

“I don’t know,” Nishinoya answered. “We just tried to slide there in that really big slide and he jumped in the pool but he can’t swim, it’s 7 feet so he almost drowned. Almost.”

“What?!” They all asked in utter nonbelief, shock, and fear except for Tsukishima who muttered, “Idiots.”

“You two did what?!” Daichi asked. “I thought 6’0 below isn't allowed?” 

“Oh, we ran passed the lifeguard,” Hinata normally answered. 

Daichi is in an irrepressible anger right now, he doesn’t know what to do. “Where are the others?” 

“Narita and Kinoshita went to buy food, but they haven’t come back yet. I don’t know about Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Yachi," answered Ennoshita. 

Daichi set off to go to the food stalls. He has a bad feeling about the other three second years.

**_MEANWHILE (in the Spongebob’s narrator’s voice)_ **

From afar, Tanaka watched Kiyoko and Yachi like a hawk talking to Narita, Kinoshita, that little boy they found and three other men, one who looks like he’s in college, and two in highschool. For some time nothing has happened, they’re just peacefully talking and laughing altogether. Maybe he should join, he is getting jealous at Narita and Kinoshita.

Then the three men suddenly hugged Kiyoko and Yachi altogether, caging them in their arms.

Alarms rang in Tanaka’s head at the sight of that. Before he could comprehend what his brain wanted to do, he was already swinging his fist at one of the males. Someone or two screamed, screamed _Tanaka_ and screamed _onii-chan_ and he doesn’t know, he’s centered on avenging their managers from maniacs.

“Tanaka!” He heard Daichi and felt someone pull him back from the man and locking his body so he won’t lunge at the young man again. “Calm down Tanaka!” Daichi’s voice again.

“What are you doing to Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san, huh?” Tanaka seethed.

“What are you talking about? I just wanted to hug my little brother!” The man answered.

“Then why did you have to hug the girls?” 

“Calm down Tanaka,” Kinoshita said, appearing in front Tanaka. “They lost their little brother Yuu-chan. They were just thankful that Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san found and took care of him.”

Tanaka calmed down after hearing their side of the story. He shouldn’t have done that without knowing the details. He felt so ashamed and apologetic for what he did, especially after seeing the crying boy in his brother's arms.

“I’m very, very sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. I really thought you were doing something perverted to our managers. And I’m very sorry, Yuu-chan for hurting your big brother.” Tanaka bowed half of his body in an attempt of apology. 

“It’s fine, I guess. I understand where you’re coming from,” the man said. “How about you Yuu-chan?”

“It’s okay, Tanaka-nii. I forgive you, as long as you teach me how to spike like you!” Yuu said cheerfully. 

Tanaka stood straight because of what Yuu said. “How did you know I play volleyball?”

Yachi giggled beside him. “He sometimes watches our matches with Ukai Sr.”

“Oh,” Tanaka said. “Sure thing Yuu-chan!” Tanaka said with a huge smile that made Yuu smile, too.

The Ogasawara brothers bid their farewell to the Karasuno team. Although, Daichi was still fuming. He looked at the two mukbangers and raised an eyebrow, asking about all the food they’ve eaten.

“Where did you get the money for all of those?” Daichi motioned to the mess Kinoshita and Narita have on their table; plates, spoons, forks, chopsticks, opened wrappers and boxes, and plastic cups.

“Ah!” Kinoshita exclaimed, as if he remembered something. He picked a bowl of what seemed to be spicy mapo tofu and gave it to their one and only equally chaotic mom. “Here’s your spicy mapo tofu Suga-san, just as promised.” 

“Ooh! Thank you!” Sugawara’s face glowed up and dug in his favorite meal.

Daichi ignored him and went back to scolding his team. “Where did you get the money for that?”

“Mine and Kinoshita’s,” Narita answered rather nervously and secretively. 

“And the pocket money,” Kinoshita added like he won’t get in trouble at all for his honesty. So Narita slapped the back of his head.

“The what? How did you know it was my bag?” Daichi is really perplexed as to how they both remembered what his bag was with all the bags they’ve brought altogether. It’s also the first time for the team to see that bag, he just bought it with Asahi last month and only used it today.

“It’s the black and dark blue backpack, right?” Kinoshita said.

“With a keychain that has Suga’s name on it?” Daichi asked to make sure because this is going to be so funny if there was no keychain involved.

Kinoshita blinked blankly for a few moments. “What keychain?” 

“That’s my bag!” Asahi suddenly cried after being so quiet for a long time.

“Idiot!” Narita slapped Kinoshita’s head again.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know they had the same bag and I didn’t notice the keychain!” 

“Shh, don’t cry Asahi-san,” Nishinoya quietened his weeping boyfriend.

“Poor Asahi-san, he almost drowned and was robbed by his own teammates,” Yamaguchi sympathized with his fellow soft baby.

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes, thinking to himself the most famous line, _“I’m surrounded by idiots.”_

“I’m still mad at you for throwing me at the pool, you know,” Tsukishima reminded Yamaguchi.

“Ah! Hehe, _gomen_ Tsukki _._ ”

“You deserved it, asshole,” Kageyama whispered beside Tsukishima.

“Are you asking for a fight, huh King?” Tsukishima countered.

“Why do you want to?” Kageyama faced the blonde now.

“I was just sleeping, trying to escape you unbearable people and you had to be a jerk and pull a prank on me.”

“Well maybe if you were nicer to your boyfriend and senpai, no one would’ve done that to you, fucktard.”

“Stop it, you two!” Yamaguchi stepped in between the two before Daichi gets madder. 

“I thought you will all behave? I tried to relax with Suga and Asahi and when I check on you people I find Ennoshita, Kageyama and Yamaguchi throwing Tsukishima who is sleeping into the pool, Hinata and Nishinoya sliding on a slide they’re not allowed in causing Asahi to almost drown, Tanaka punching some random guy who just wanted to show Kiyoko and Yachi gratitude, and Narita and Kinoshita stealing Asahi’s money to mukband!” Daichi chides. 

“Mukbang,” Kinoshita corrects. 

“I don’t care what it's called! So answer me, why did you break your promise?”

“You said as long as you don’t see us,” Tanaka said. “Suga-san just failed his task but he still got the mapo tofu.”

“Shush!” Sugawara shushed the bald buddha, his lips red from what he was eating.

Daichi looked dumbfounded as he blink and blink, putting two and two together then it hit him like truck-kun. 

“Is that why you want me to relax with you, Suga? So they can misbehave and I won’t see in exchange for spicy mapo tofu?” Daichi asked his boyfriend who is feigning innocence.

Suga’s eyes shifted from up, down, left, and right. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

For the nth time today, Daichi sighed. What’s he supposed to do with these children? He should’ve said no to these rascals, if only he could rewind time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this crappy story, hehe.  
> Did you find the easter egg? If you didn't it's the 13, Taylor loves that number so much woo!  
> If I have time I will post other stories I have come up for HQ x Swift Week.
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
